


While We Were Driving

by dametokillfor



Series: Things You Said [7]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Damon disagrees, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Ric has flawless taste in heavy metal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 17:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4357757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dametokillfor/pseuds/dametokillfor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While on a roadtrip, Damon and Ric disagree about classic 80's metal, and Damon asks the important questions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	While We Were Driving

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a little writing meme on [Tumblr](http://lilloury.tumblr.com/post/110395333021/send-me-a-ship-and-one-of-these-and-ill-write-a) about 'things you said...' and I decided rather than asking for requests in my ask, I'd just write little ficlets for each of them in various pairings, and various fandoms. They're unlikely to be connected, so do jump about and find the ones that interest you! :)
> 
> This is for the seventh one, 'while we were driving'.

Ric doesn't think there's much better than this. A long drive across the back roads of the US, his best friend at his side, and Metallica's Master of Puppets playing loud on the car stereo. (He's had a rough few months, he deserves to relive his headbanger teens). The sun is shining, and the sky is clear. It's bliss. 

His fingers are tapping along with The Thing That Should Not Be, head nodding along to the song, occasionally singing along. He's forgotten a lot of the lyrics and is mostly making them up. He figures if he sings with enough conviction, the metal Gods will forgive him.

Damon is eerily silent next to him. He's not said a word since arguing – wrongly – that Megadeth were superior to Metallica. That was around the end of Battery, and Ric hasn't known Damon stay so quiet for so long.

“Always liked Sweating Bullets.” Ric admits, “But you just can't beat the dream team of Ulrich, Hammett and Hetfield.”

Damon doesn't say anything. Ric glances across at him, he looks deep in thought. Damon thinking that hard never ends well. Ric usually ends up high, drunk, naked or covered in glitter when Damon has that look on his face, occasionally all of the above.

“Why have we never hooked up?” Damon asks, as if he's just asking what Ric wants for breakfast, “Also if Sweating Bullets is the only Megadeth you like, you are a lost cause.”

“Well I don't hate that French one either.” Ric admits, “And do I really need to retell our life stories? Fucked and turned my wife, tried to kill me, shall I go on?”

“Became your super BFF.” Damon points out.

“Elena. Jenna. Andie. Rose. Meredith. Dead for two years. Enzo. Dead for six months. Enzo. Jo.” Ric reminds him.

“Your point being?” 

“I thought my point was pretty obvious.” 

Damon shrugs his shoulders, “We've both dated other people, doesn't explain why we never tried anything.”

“What's brought this on?” Ric asks, trying a different tack.

“I'm trying to think of reasons I put up with you.” Damon offers with a winning smile, “Because it isn't your winning music taste.”

“I dunno, man. You're my best friend.” Ric knows it's a lame excuse. Yes, Damon is his best friend, is his brother, is probably the most important person left in his world, but that's just more reason they could have been good together. 

It’s not like he’d never thought of it. He’s not surprised Damon has thought about it as well. Ric’s probably the only person – outside Stefan, he hopes – that Damon has put up with this long and not slept with. 

“Do you really think I'd let a little sex get in the way of that?” Damon asks. 

“Then there's the fact we also kind of hate each other a lot of the time.” Ric reminds him. 

“Hate sex.” Damon points out, “We’d have amazing hate sex. I was sure when you’d punched me outside the Grill that first night, the night was going to end a lot differently.”

“Why are we even discussing this, Damon? Are you planning to get us the honeymoon suite at our next stop, and wooing me with cheap champagne and pretty words?” 

“You make it sound so sordid.” Damon says.

“Isn’t it?”

“Tiny bit.” Damon grins broadly across at him. 

Ric huffs a laugh, matches Damon’s grin. 

“I think it’s just being out here on the road, just you and me, a bottle of Kentucky Straight. There’s a lot of time to think.”

“So your mind automatically wanders to us having sex?”

Damon smiles, sticks his hand out, “Hi, Damon Salvatore, don’t believe we’ve met.”

Ric bats his hand away, “Would make things a lot easier.”

Damon chuckles. They’re silent for a stretch, as the drums fade out at the end of the song, and the slow metallic sounding intro of Sanitarium starts. After a few moments, Damon speaks up again.

“Besides it’d save us going to sleazy bars, drinking shitty overpriced bourbon and pretending we don’t hate everything in there except each other.” 

Ric glances across at Damon, “Damon, are you asking me to be your sweetie pie?” 

There’s a smirk on his face, and his words are sarcastic, but he doesn’t think he wants Damon’s answer to be a joke. Damon smiles, a sweet little smile. 

“And if I am?” Damon asks, quietly. 

Ric pulls to a stop at the crossroads. There’s a sign in front of them, a small motel to the left, five kilometres away and to the right, the next town, fifty kilometres away. They had been planning to head to the next town, where they’d heard whispers of a vampire nest. 

Ric smiles, and flips on the turn signal. The road is quiet and there are no other cars on the road. He leans across the gearbox and kisses Damon. It’s less a kiss, more a promise of something to come, of something much more. 

“I’m going to regret this, aren’t I?” Ric asks, his forehead rested against Damon’s. 

Damon’s smile, morphs into a wolfish grin. He drops a light kiss to Ric’s lips, “Obviously.”

Ric laughs, quietly and pulls back. He pulls the car off to the left, shaking his head. 

“I’m glad you chose left. Means I don’t have to listen to any more of this arrogant, sub-par hair metal.” Damon grumbles. 

“Hair metal?” Ric glares across at Damon, “This is classic heavy metal. Metallica are the daddy’s of heavy metal! Not some spandex wearing cheese merchants.”

“Keep telling yourself that.”

“I will turn this car around, Damon.”

**Author's Note:**

> In case you were wondering, I'm on team Ric when it comes to the music. However I do like Megadeth more than he does.
> 
> Come join me on [Tumblr](http://damnstevens.tumblr.com), where we shall squee over all the things.


End file.
